sadistischen Liebe
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: un tranquilo respirar que al parecer pronto estaría unido al mío , lo había planeado durante tanto tiempo, y hoy lo haría, hoy por fin seria mía,Se lo haria de tal manera que jamas lo olvidaria... 0.0 mal sumary sorry.


Bueno…. No tengo nada que hacer

Y esta mañana rumbo a mi escuela…

La iluminación llego a mi mente mientras leía

Chrono crusade! De **Daisuke Moriyama.**

Se me prendió el foco y he aquí esta obra maestra

Disfrútenlo!

**Nota:**

Basado en el final de mi historia

**Sora No Yume Icchi** (Historia 100% yuri y Gore)

completamente sacado de mi cabezota

en agosto 2007 y terminado en octubre del 2009.

**Gracias!**

********************************************************************************************************************

**SOUL POV.**

La luna entraba como un leve rose unido a la brisa que se adentraba sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación, me adentre dentro de esta mientras observaba el tranquilo respirar de mi técnico, un tranquilo respirar que al parecer pronto estaría unido al mío , lo había planeado durante tanto tiempo, y hoy lo haría, hoy por fin seria mía.

Se lo aria de tal manera que no lo olvidaría; me acerque lentamente a la orilla de su cama observándola en silencio, una inmensa alegría me embargaba mientras mis extraños deseos se volvían cada vez mas fuertes ¿estaría loco? ¿Tal vez enfermo?, no lo se, pero algo me era mas que claro, y ese era mi deseo de maka, de tenerla dentro de mi.

Convertí mi brazo en el filo de guadaña de siempre, y lo coloque sobre el frágil y blanco pecho de mi técnico, mientras lo deslizaba lentamente acariciando su pecho de una manera muy parecida ala caricia de un pétalo de rosa; esa noche, maka llevaba un vestido blanco de ceda muy mono, y yo mi típico traje negro de vestir, es decir, una noche así lo amerita. ¿No?; finalmente detuve mi filo sobre su blanca piel y en un rápido movimiento….

Clave mi filo sobre su piel, maka abrió sus ojos de improviso mirándome atónitamente, la sangre brotaba locamente de su pecho, y en cuanto a mi sonreía maniáticamente frente a ella, si deseaba tanto ese momento y deseaba aun mas tener su alma dentro de mi…

Los ojos de maka se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, sus labios, sus dulces y bellos labios solo podían soltar pequeños he inaudibles susurros, susurros que me volvían loco, clave mas profundamente mi filo, sentí como su mano se colocaba sobre mi brazo tratando inútilmente de detenerme lentamente esta subió hasta mi rostro.

¿Po…?... ¿Por q...ué…?-murmuro mientras yo aun sonreía… y llevaba mi mano sobre sus temblorosos labios callándola….

Por que te amo…. Solo por eso….- pude notar como la expresión de maka era una mezcla de tristeza, temor, y a la vez de cariño y amor.

Su mano bajo lentamente por mi nuca hasta detenerse en mi espalda, me incline sobre su cuerpo y deposite un delicado beso en sus labios mientras ella correspondía lentamente y finalmente deslice mi brazo de manera vertical hasta que maka dejo de moverse….

Me separe de su cuerpo y pude notar como estaba completamente salpicado por su sangre y observe magnifica como el alma de maka flotaba sobre su inerte cuerpo solo para mi. Esa noche le di fin a mi deseo y di rienda suelta a mi instinto, esa noche le dije lo que más deseaba, la hice mía, le dije que la amaba…

Esa noche me convertí en el ser que ahora soy…. Condenado por la eternidad amándote, deseándote y teniéndote siempre dentro de mí….Sabia que mi fin seria horrible, pero por ti lo aceptaría.

**General POV.**

La puerta del apartamento se abre violentamente, mientras dos chicos observan con repulsión la grotesca escena, uno de cabellos obscuros con tres líneas albinas en su cabeza, otro de cabellos celestes.

El chico de cabellos obscuros se deja caer al piso dejando caer al piso las armas que llevaba consigo mientras sus ojos muestran una gran confusión, en cambio el chico de cabellos celestes portador de una espada observa furioso la escena.

Un chico de cabellos albinos y de un mirar carmín perdido y una sonrisa macabra, con el frágil he inerte cuerpo de su amante secreta entre sus brazos ocultando su rostro entre su pecho.

El chico de cabellos celeste se adentra en el apartamento con paso furia mientras grita….

Kishin Soul Eater Evans…..en nombre de shinigami-sama, he venido a quedarme con tu alma! Para evitar que continúes con tu maléfica misión….

El albino solo sonrió aun más, mientras que el chico de cabellos celestes corría furioso en contra del albino y clavo certeramente su espada en el pecho del chico, en el rostro de este se dibujo al fin una sincera sonrisa mientras reposaba su rostro junto al de su amante la cual se mantenia, al parecer feliz, ya que al fin estaban juntos…

Gracias…- fue casi un murmuro inaudible, pero fueron las ultimas palabras del albino kishin…

**Fin……**

***********************************************************************************************************

Que les pareció!?

Un cambio bastante

Drástico para mi forma cursi de escribir….

xD si yo pense lo mismo!

Pero…Me arrastra xD

Osease no me afecta bastante! O dios pero amo!

Amo este fic!!!

Espero les guste! Comenten!!!!!

Porfis!!

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


End file.
